


Como na nossa infância

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Leorio não entendia por que Kurapika não queria mais tomar banho com ele.





	Como na nossa infância

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo yaoi (com insinuação de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.

— Abre aí! — exclamou o garoto de cabelos negros espetados, dando alguns murros na porta do banheiro.  
— Nem pensar! — respondeu uma voz abafada. — Saia daqui, Leorio! Deixe-me em paz!  
— Mas por que isso de repente? — grunhiu Leorio. — A gente sempre tomou banho junto.  
— Quando tínhamos oito anos! — rebateu a voz.  
— Correção: quando você tinha oito anos. Eu tinha nove. — Leorio afastou-se da porta e esfregou sua nuca com a mão direita. Com a esquerda, segurava a toalha que amarrara na cintura. — Vamos, Kurapika, eu estou ficando com frio.  
— Já disse que não! — gritou Kurapika, ligando o chuveiro logo em seguida para abafar as palavras do mais velho.  
— É porque eu cresci barba antes de você? — provocou Leorio, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. — Você era mais legal quando éramos crianças!  
Ele se sentou no corredor, emburrado. Sentia saudades daqueles tempos menos complicados em que visitava Kurapika e brincava com ele a tarde inteira. Os dois corriam pela floresta que cercava o vilarejo e voltavam para a casa do mais novo completamente sujos de terra e lama.  
A mãe de Kurapika arregalava os olhos, horrorizada. O dedo em riste indicava a banheira, e lá se iam os dois meninos tomar banho juntos. Leorio adorava massagear os cabelos loiros de seu amigo, sentindo o cheiro gostoso da espuma. Quando terminavam, um brincava de secar o outro e não raro caíam as duas crianças ao chão, rindo até não poderem mais.  
Leorio vivera durante quase um ano no vilarejo Kuruta. Acompanhava seu tutor, o senhor Kenshin, um Hunter inteligentíssimo com sonhos tão altos quanto as estrelas. Kenshin adorava o clã Kuruta e queria compreender tudo, tudo que existia sobre eles. Felizmente, a tribo aceitou-o de bom grado, e, assim como Kenshin tornou-se amigo íntimo dos adultos, Leorio tornou-se o melhor amigo de Kurapika , o loirinho genioso que incomodava todo mundo com suas ideias e sua audácia.  
Depois que Kenshin e Leorio deixaram o vilarejo, as duas crianças não se viram mais. Agora, crescidas, elas se reencontravam. Kurapika conseguira autorização para cursar uma faculdade e escolhera a mesma em que Leorio estudava. Este, já adulto e capaz de cuidar de sua própria vida, morava em um apartamento pequeno com seu cachorro dourado chamado Kurode.  
No começo, Leorio não coube em si de felicidade. Kurapika tornara-se um jovem muito belo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de um modo encantador e sua voz era simplesmente sexy. Quando Leorio a ouviu pela primeira vez no telefone, não conseguiu conter aquela reação involuntária que adorava importuná-lo nos momentos mais constrangedores.  
— Leorio... — dissera o loirinho. — Lembra-se de mim?  
— Kurapika? — perguntara o mais velho, surpreso.  
A risada que o Kuruta dera parecia ser feita da própria felicidade.  
— Que bom. Achei que tivesse se esquecido de mim.  
— Nunca. Nunca esqueceria.  
Leorio bateu a nuca de leve na parede do corredor. Ele não tinha segundas intenções com o loirinho, apenas queria recordar os velhos tempos. Era verdade! Era verdade, sim, senhor! Decidido, levantou-se e voltou a esmurrar a porta. Kurode passou por ele, abanando a cauda.  
Suas tentativas obtiveram algum sucesso. O barulho da água cessou, e a porta se abriu um tiquinho assim. Um olho felino e castanho apareceu na fresta.  
— O que você quer agora?  
— Tomar banho com você! — respondeu Leorio, resoluto.  
Kurapika suspirou.  
— Ah, certo.  
Ele abriu a porta. Simples assim. Seus cabelos loiros estavam molhados e seu corpo, envolto pela toalha branca. O Kuruta segurava a toalha na altura das axilas. Quanta timidez!  
— Foi difícil?  
Kurapika revirou os olhos.  
— Leorio, caso não tenha percebido, nós não somos mais crianças. Somos homens adultos. Apesar de que eu às vezes tenha dúvidas de qual seja sua idade mental.  
Leorio bufou.  
— Só por que eu assisto Yu Yu Hakusho? Mas é tão legal. — Ele pigarreou. — “Eu fico louco!”  
— Está bem! Está bem! Não precisa começar a cantar! — Kurapika balançou a cabeça. — Céus... Se eu contar no vilarejo, ninguém acredita...  
Ele virou as costas para Leorio e caminhou até a banheira, deixando a toalha cair no meio do caminho. O mais velho estagnou, hipnotizado. Olhou do tecido branco largado sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário para a pele branca do...  
— Leorio? — Kurapika virou-se para ele, já segurando a cortina da banheira. — Você vem ou não?  
Leorio engoliu em seco. Estava arrependido de sua ideia. Mortalmente arrependido. Aquela reação involuntária estava ali de novo, a maldita. Bem de mansinho, o mais velho fez menção de se retirar do banheiro.  
Fim.

 

Nah.  
Mentira.  
Leorio foi detido por um toque. Era o loirinho segurando seu pulso. Impaciente, Kurapika puxou-o para dentro da banheira, arrancou a toalha de sua cintura e a jogou sobre a tampa do vaso, junto com a dele.  
— Eu só tomo banho frio, está bem? — avisou, ligando o chuveiro.  
O pobre Leorio apenas observava com as mãos estrategicamente posicionadas sobre aquele lugar — sim, aquele lugar — enquanto o loirinho bagunçava os cabelos debaixo do véu de água fria. Ele provavelmente estava muito quieto, pois Kurapika abriu seus olhos castanhos e perguntou:  
— Há algo errado?  
— Não... Nada...  
— Ótimo. Então, tire a mão daí e passe sabão nas minhas costas, por favor.  
Leorio não sabia o que o surpreendia mais. A naturalidade com que Kurapika se comportava ou o pedido inusitado. Como o loirinho estava de costas para ele, decidiu arriscar e pegou o sabonete. Tocou de leve a pele branca do Kuruta, deixando suas mãos deslizarem de seus ombros para suas costas e de suas costas para...  
Kurapika retesou-se.  
— Você pode, por favor, não tocar na minha bunda?  
— Claro, claro — murmurou Leorio, envergonhado.  
Ele continuou ensaboando o loirinho e por acidente — ha, ha — sua mão escorregou até parar no peito do Kuruta. Compreensível, claro. Acontece.  
— Leorio...  
— Sssh — fez o mais velho, aproximando-se dele. — Deixe que eu ensaboe você.  
Leorio continuou seu trabalho, satisfeitíssimo com a sensação de tocar aquele loirinho lindo com voz sexy. Até que o loirinho se retesou outra vez.  
— Leorio.  
— Sim?  
— Tem... — Ele pareceu estremecer. — Alguma coisa tocando a minha bunda. Alguma coisa dura.  
Meeeeeeerda.  
Leorio tentou fugir da banheira em um rompante, mas se enroscou na cortina e caiu no chão. Enquanto lutava para escapar dela, Kurapika ajoelhou-se a seu lado e, lentamente, foi puxando o plástico até libertar o mais velho.  
— O que deu eu você, hein?  
Leorio não respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça para, bem, aquilo. Kurapika percebeu. Já havia percebido. Seus olhos mudaram de cor.  
— Eu imaginei. Leorio. — Agora aqueles olhos vermelhos encaravam o mais velho. — Por acaso... você está apaixonado por mim?  
Seria humanamente possível saltar pelo basculante?  
— Eu... — Leorio desviou o rosto, mas Kurapika segurou seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo.  
— Você está?  
Leorio olhou daqueles orbes vibrando em vermelho para os lábios tenros e desejáveis. Ele havia se esquecido do quão belos eram os olhos. Havia se esquecido do quão belo era Kurapika. Ou talvez ele nunca tivesse reparado. Afinal, era apenas uma criança. No entanto, toda a beleza recaiu sobre ele naquele momento. Colossal como a paixão que o arrebatara ao ouvir aquela voz sexy no telefone.  
— E se eu estiver? — disse, impetuoso. — Qual é o problema?  
Kurapika beijou-o. Um beijo longo e profundo que não se comparava a sabe-se lá o que a língua de Leorio fazia quando tentava beijar as garotas — eventualmente os garotos — de sua faculdade. O loirinho, pelo visto, tinha lá suas habilidades. E ele era bom no que fazia.  
— Ei — Leorio tocou seu peito, afastando-o. — Não está bravo?  
O Kuruta deu de ombros.  
— Na verdade, não. Eu... acho que gosto de você também.  
Leorio arregalou os olhos.  
— Você gosta... de mim?  
— É. — Kurapika encolheu os ombros de novo. — Por quê? É errado eu gostar de outro homem?  
— Não, não, não! — Leorio balançou os braços. — Eu só estou surpreso.  
Kurapika mordeu o lábio.  
— Eu também. Não por gostar de um homem, mas por gostar de você.  
— Espera... Você já tinha...?  
Os olhos vermelhos fitaram-no.  
— Beijado outro cara? Sim. Eu e Pairo namoramos escondido por dois anos.  
— Oi?!  
— Mas os anciãos descobriram e... — Kurapika encolheu-se um pouco. — Foi horrível... Eles não aceitam a homossexualidade porque “dois iguais não fazem uma família”. Para eles, os casais só servem para “fazer filhos e dar continuidade ao clã”.  
Kurapika sentou-se e esfregou os olhos. A princípio, Leorio achou que ele estivesse incomodado com o resquício de sabão, mas, na verdade, o Kuruta limpava as lágrimas antes que elas caíssem.  
— São uns preconceituosos arcaicos e estúpidos. No fim das contas, o Pairo acabou se casando com a Tsubasa.  
— A Tsubasa, sério? Aquela moleca chata e geniosa?  
Leorio apressou-se em calar a boca, temeroso de que tivesse ofendido o loirinho, mas este apenas deu de ombros.  
— Eu não queria que encontrassem uma noiva para mim, então pedi autorização para deixar o vilarejo. Eu estudei muito para fazer a prova e conseguir deixar aquele inferno. Minha mãe apoiou muito. Ela fez tudo por mim. E, quando chegou o momento de decidir onde morar, eu só conseguia pensar em você, a única pessoa de fora do clã que eu realmente conhecia. Minha mãe fez contato com Kenshin, e ele providenciou para que eu falasse com você. — Kurapika prensou os lábios. — Eu fiquei feliz quando ouvi sua voz. E achei que... talvez...  
Leorio não permitiu que ele terminasse. Beijou-o, enamorado, apaixonado. Não acreditava que, depois de todos aqueles anos, estava beijando seu melhor amigo. E, ah, claro, os dois estavam nus. O latejar trouxe-o de volta à realidade.  
— Ah, Leorio... Não vai... — Kurapika encolheu-se de novo, visivelmente constrangido. — Se você não se aliviar logo, vai... doer... — Ele apertou os olhos ao dizer “doer”. Tão bonitinho!  
— Bom, sim, é, mas...  
O mais velho tocou seu rosto — os olhos ainda estavam vermelhos — e desceu os dedos pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, pelo peito... Kurapika também ficara animado com o beijo. Com um sorriso, Leorio deitou-o sobre o chão, posicionando-se sobre ele.  
— Não se preocupe, meu querido Kuruta. Você escolheu um homem experiente que te guiará sempre que você tiver medo. Deixe por minha conta, e eu te mostrarei como se faz.  
Leorio sorria confiante, muito confiante. Por isso, não percebeu quando Kurapika inverteu as posições, acomodando-se sobre seu peito. Os olhos dele brilhavam vorazes e seu sorriso era tudo, menos tímido e inocente. A mão esquerda do Kuruta deslizou pelo ventre do mais velho até encontrar o que queria e segurou, determinada a não soltar.  
— Na verdade... — principiou o loirinho, arrancando um profundo suspiro de Leorio com um beijo cálido antes de se abaixar em direção às suas pernas.


End file.
